


Payback

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Hacker Reader, Hacker Tony, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been working on something extremely important that had to be finished in the near future. While looking for files that you needed, a message popped onto the computer screen, warning of a hacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works, but here it is

A sound of keys being killed could be heard through the room. Keys on the keyboard were banged with force before a shriek of anger was heard.

You had been working on something extremely important that had to be finished in the near future. While looking for files that you needed, a message popped onto the computer screen, warning of a hacker.

No matter what you did, the message wouldn't stop so that you could try and get the hacker. You just needed the hacker lost for a second to find out who the person was. It was you that was banging on the keys and shrieking.

You glared as a thought came to mind before getting up and heading down the hall to the living quarters. Without even knocking, you swung the door open and headed straight for the computer in that room. An older man sat in front of the screen, his eyes dancing with amusement at the angry look on your face.

"Doll, you didn't have to barge in, I could have gone down to your room for when we did the horizontal tango." Trying not to attack him, you stepped closer to him and placed a hand on both of the plastic arms on the chair.

"Anthony Stark, stop hacking me or so help me I will take your Iron Man suit and let Hulk rip it apart." You left and headed back to your room.

Later that week, someone came through your door in the same manner, asking if you were hacking them. "Nope, only when Fury asks me to. Try Stark."

The person left the room and when the oast was clear, you turned off the comp to stop the hacking. 'This will teach Stark.' You crossed your arms behind your head and waited with a grin.


End file.
